Poker Face
by MadQuinn13
Summary: Maria and the boys minus Phil are playing poker to keep her mind off the fact that Natasha and Phil on are a mission. Black Hill


Maria missed Natasha when she would be gone on missions, so she had to do something to keep her mind busy, thankfully keeping someone's mind busy was something Tony Stark was good at. He had gathered Bruce, Clint and Steve (yes even S.H.I.E.L.D's golden boy gambled his only vise it seemed) at Maria's apartment and started a very long game of poker. Apparently the small group of males were just as bad at concentrating when she had a low cut top on. She was up at least ten grand and Tony was already using his watch and checks to play.

Steve would only go as high as fifty dollars before folding not wanting to lose too much money. Bruce was terrible at bluffing so if he went far into a hand you knew you better have something good or save your money and fold.

"How about I just add up all that to one big check at the end of the night?" Tony was starting to run low on checks.

"Yeah sure, that's fine." Maria dealt the hands and held up the five cards, maybe it was the fact that these were Natasha's 'lucky' cards (which was what she called her Spongebob deck). Clint's face was a stone wall but his eyes gave him away. He was excited, he was going to go all in, if nothing else but to bluff everyone into thinking he had a good deal.

"Alright I'm in." Tony tossed a few chips in the center.

"I'm in." Bruce stated adding his own to the mix.

"I'm in." Clint was fiddling with the rest of his chips.

"Might as well make it everyone." She tossed in her chips and leaned back watching each of the men intently. She already knew some tells. Tony cleared his throat. Steve blushed. He really was a terrible spy.

"Alright give me two." Tony tossed the cards over to Maria.

"I'll take one."

"Same."

"Two please." Steve literally laid the card down in front of her. "Thank you." He said when she handed him a new one.

Tony raised, Bruce raised it even more Clint played coy and simply checked. Maria followed Clint's lead and knew that if he had a good hand, next go he would go all in.

Tony raised, Bruce checked, Clint went all in and Maria matched him.

"Call 'em." Maria grinned as Tony cursed and laid down his cards, he had a pair, how sweet. Bruce didn't have any better. Clint however have three of a kind. Maria was enjoying the thought of making Clint cry was enough for her miss the sound of the door opening. She did turn around and look when she heard Phil talk.

"I still think we should've went to medical. The bullet is still in your shoulder." This made Maria toss her cards down, miss the look of tears from Clint and Tony as the bright and shiny full house looked up at them and go straight to Natasha and Phil who were just walking in. Natasha holding her bleeding shoulder with some other visible injuries.

"What happened? Are you okay? How did you let this happen Phil!" Maria was fussing over her but Natasha was use to it. She didn't want to come back all patched up because Maria would just take everything off and redo it herself since she never liked the 'sloppy' job the doctors did.

"I'm fine. It just looks a lot worse than it is." Natasha knew better then to try and stop Maria from fussy over her allowed her to poke and prod her. "Are you winning?" Natasha noticed the card game.

"Of course I am." She started to remove Natasha's shirt for her so she could check the bullet wound better.

"Come on Phil we can't distract Maria. She needs to win more money and buy me pretty things." She noticed the beautiful leather jacket lying on the couch above the Barney's bag on the couch. She leaned in to Maria and grinned. "Please tell me that even if you didn't buy it for me, by the end of the night that will be mine."

"Done." Maria knew how easy it would be to get that jacket from Stark.

"Come on Nat, let's go take out the foreign metal objects out of your body." Phil was one of the only people whose patch up jobs were approved by Maria.

"I feel like you say that far too much."

"Well I did add the metal this time. But you have to admit that lego in your back took us all for a surprise." They went off to the bathroom where the first aid kit was.

"Alright Stark for this hand I'll let the money go if you hand over that jacket." Maria was sure it would be near the total amount owed for one hand.

"But that's the jacket I'm going to give Pepper when I come home late and drunk tonight for this poker game." Tony was trying to make this relationship work…even if he kept messing it up.

"That jacket will look better on Natasha than Pepper, plus you did stare far too long at Natasha when I took her shirt off to go over her injuries and if you hand it over Pepper doesn't need to know that you still wish you fucked her when she was working for you." Maria loved all the info she got from S.H.I.E.L.D and the stuff Natasha gave her was way better. But when she completely bull shitted a threat like she just did, and Tony looked shit baked and she knew it was true those moments were pure gold. Now she had to kill him for dreaming about fucking Natasha, looking too long she couldn't blame him it was impossible to look away even Steve looked, he turned beet red but he still looked.

"Fine. It's yours." Tony sighed he grabbed the cards and started shuffling. He needed to win everything back, the jacket was forever lost but he wanted his pride back.

"Bullet is in deeper than we thought, the tweezers are too short. Do you have a sterile pair of long tin pliers?" Phil asked blood on his hands and clothes.

"Okay. We're going to the hospital." Maria got up. "Everyone out."

"I got it! No thanks to you Phil!" Natasha called out from the bathroom. "I think I need stiches though there is a lot of blood."

"I'm just going to go back in there." Phil gave them all a reassuring smile before heading back into the bathroom.

"Sit down Maria. She's fine." Clint knew the drill.

A half hour later Phil came out in a different shirt which left everyone but Clint to wonder if he kept clothes in all his co-worker's apartments. He went to the couch right away and laid down going through the recorded shows until he found Super Nanny. Natasha came out in a towel, still damp from the shower which got most of the blood off.

"Don't stay up too late." She kissed Maria's cheek, grabbing the jacket not knowing nor caring if it was hers yet.

"Does this happen at regular poker games?" Steve asked wondering if he should get use to seeing a half-naked Natasha often.

"With us yes. But it's not always Natasha and Phil coming in. Be prepared for any combination of us though."

"Those two are usually more sickening sweet together." Stark added.

"Yeah. That's fair." Maria had to agree. "But Phil is the worse when Clint is injured."

"He's usually only doing things from a distance so when he gets shots it's cause for concern. Natasha actually gets up close and personal with them. It's expected for her to get injured not Clint."

After everyone was out of cash, Tony was pretty sure his bank would need to give him a call to approve the check once Maria went to cash it, just to make sure no one stole his check book.

Clint had to help the overly tired Phil come, but that was part of the deal of Phil being his handler.

Maria cleaned up the mess that came with poker games and got ready for bed. She knew Natasha wasn't asleep, she could never fall asleep after a mission unless she had Maria lying in bed next to her.

So when Maria crawled into bed, she knew it would only take 1.7 seconds before Natasha was cuddling into her and digging her nails into her skin to keep her from leaving, a habit that Maria found both heartwarming and breaking at the same. Only Natasha didn't even acknowledge that Maria was there.

'Tasha I know you're awake." Maria didn't like it when Natasha changed her habits. She mostly didn't like it when Natasha ignored her, it was rare but it meant that she was really feeling hurt. Maria sighed turning on her side and wrapping an arm around Natasha's waist, yes Natasha just removed it but it gave Maria conformation that she seriously fucked up. "Did the jacket not fit? I know it must have looked good, I've seen you make a burlap sack look good."

"You didn't kiss my injuries better, not even after the stiches…you always do that." Maria could hear the pout in her voice.

"I didn't want Stark to give you a hard time for it." Maria was already working on kissing the injuries on her back.

"He's too afraid of me to say anything. Plus I think he knows about the drunken phone calls I get from Pepper begging me to have sex with her."

"You still tell her no right?" Maria paused to asked, rolling over Natasha so she could get the ones on her front including the stiches.

"Of course I tell her no. Just like when she says that she only needs someone to fill in for her assistant for a few days. She just wants to boss me around again. I swear I'm one call away from slipping strawberries in everything she eats and drinks." As soon as Maria finished Natasha pushed her down on her back and curled up into her.

"Next time just say why you're mad okay? I don't like this silent treatment."

"I shouldn't have to point out what you did wrong."

"When I discover how to read minds you won't have to." Maria didn't know when it was little things like this that she didn't even notice she did all the time, that if she didn't do them how pissed Natasha got.

"Fine, from now on I'll give you five minutes to apologize before I shut you out and you have to beg for forgiveness."

"Yeah, I'll take it." Maria knew with Natasha that was as close as she could get to a compromise.

"Good now shut up, I'm trying to sleep and when you talk you move and I find it disturbing when my pillow moves."


End file.
